Hosting Shadows
by kkcaleb13
Summary: Persona/Host Club Crossover. After the incident with Labrys, the Persona gang stumbles upon a new location for shadow-hunting, which is none other than Ouran Academy! What will become of the Persona cast as they slowly get pulled into the host club? What will happen to the host club as they find the shadows within themselves? A certain, silent, protagonist holds the truth...


Mitsuru sighed, she never imagined that she would be posing as a teacher, especially not in a school where the student's didn't care about class. Ouran High, a school for the rich and powerful… where they do absolutely nothing all day. No matter how many classes she taught, it seemed that there was only one student that actually cared, but Haruhi was just a single student. Not that she should've been caring, she was here for one and one purpose only.

"Um, Ms. Kirijo?"

Mitsuru looked to see that it was Aigis, "Yes, Aigis, what is it?"

The blonde girl fidgeted, "Could I get some extra help with this lesson after class?"

Mitsuru knew that Aigis was trying to tell her that she had gathered some information that was important, "Yes, Aigis, if you'll stay after class, I'll help you out, now, back to the lesson…"

* * *

Akihiko smiled as he took another swing, "You're too slow, Kanji!"

Kanji tried to block again, "Well, dammit, you're too fast!"

Akihiko took one last swing, knocking Kanji down, "You gotta work on that speed, if you can just get faster, you'll be golden"

Kanji pulled himself up, trying to still look tough, "Remind me why you dragged me into the boxing club…"

Akihiko patted him on the back, trying to be non-chalante, "So we can gather information about our target. Everyone's spread out but us, so we have to try and fit in, on top of getting info about the shadows that are here"

"Agh… I hate being sneaky, why can't we just ask people about suspicious stuff?"

"Because, we're supposed to keep this quiet"

Kanji climbed out of the ring and walked over to where his locker was supposed to be. He was just going to get changed when he noticed two orange-haired twins were digging in it, "Hey! What the hell are you doing in my locker?!"

The twins turned around slowly, getting a good look at this mountian of a guy, "Nothing…"

He was about to let them slide when he saw something was missing from his locker, "Give it back, now"

The twins shrugged, "Give what back?"

Kanji leaned over the two of them, "You know what, now hand it over, or make it easier to tell the two of you apart by which one has a black eye on the left and which has one on the right"

The twins leaned in towards him, "What if we sent pictures to everyone in the school? What would you do then?"

"Nothing, just hand it over or I'll smash your skulls against the floor"

Akihiko put his hand on Kanji's shoulder, "Kanji, cool it, they're gonna give it back"

The twins placed a little sown bunny-doll in the locker, "You're no fun, we're bored, bye!", then they dashed off.

Kanji held his fist up, "Those little-"

Akihiko smiled, "They're the Hitachi twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. According to the other students, they aren't in any sports club, they just do whatever they feel like doing. Perfect target for shadows, right?"

Kanji sighed, "Fine, but if they start touching my stuff again…"

* * *

Labrys sighed, she'd never been taught how to do math, so she was struggling a lot. She looked up for someone that looked like they knew how to do it, but it looked like everyone there didn't care about it. She was about to give up when she looked behind her, finding a boy with brown hair, scribbling away at the paper. Labrys marveled at him, "Wow! You're really good at this!"

The boy didn't look up, "It's just math"

"Could you please help me? I'm no good at math…"

Now he looked up with shock in his eyes, "You want help… with _schoolwork_?"

Labrys felt nervous, "Um… yeah, why, am I wierd?"

"No, it's just… most people here don't care about grades. Oh, my name is Haruhi, by the way, yours is?"

"L-Labrys…"

"Okay, Labrys, I'll help you out-", Haruhi was cut off as the bell rang, "Oh… well, I'll help you after school tomorrow, just go to music room #3, I'll be there"

Labrys smiled, "Thanks Haruhi, you ain't half bad"

"No problem, it's nice to meet someone that cares about grades"

"Alright then, I'll see ya later!"

* * *

Chie, Fuuka, Yukiko, and Rise stared at the odd concoction that was supposed to be a cake. It looked like a science accident gone horribly wrong, but Chie tried to be optimistic, "Maybe it still tastes good…?"

Yukiko looked at Fuuka, "Why don't you try a bite, Fuuka?"

Fuuka was rescued from answering that question as a little boy holding a pink rabbit shouted, "Wow! It looks so cute!"

Rise tilted her head, "Huh?"

"If you look at it over here, it looks like a bunny rabbit!"

Enticed by his charm, the four of them came around to see that it did, indeed, from the right angle, look just like the shape of a rabbit, "Aw…"

"Could I try a bite of your cute cake?"

None of them felt like they could turn him down, with his big, adorable eyes. Rise felt that she couldn't subject him to their possibly horrible cake, "Um, I don't think it'll taste good…"

A tall, rugged boy with black hair cut off a piece, "I'll try it first, then"

Chie was about to hit the plate away from him, but it was too late, he'd already put a piece in his mouth. For a long second, he said nothing, so Yukiko held her hands up, "We're sorry, we should've paid more attention to-"

He silently put down his plate and cut another piece off, "Mitskuni, here, it's good"

Everyone watched as the little blond haired boy took a bite of the cake, "Oh, wow! It's really sweet! I love it, thank you, beautiful ladies!"

Out of all of them, Chie was taken aback the most, she was the one that accidentally dumped half the bag of sugar in because she wasn't paying attention, "Y-You're welcome, my name's Chie, by the way. My friends are Fuuka, Yukiko, and Rise"

He took a small bow, "Okay! Thank you, Chie, Fuuka, Yukiko, and Rise, for the delicious cake! Oh, by the way, my name is Honey-senpai, and this is my best friend, Mori!"

Mori nodded, "Hello"

"Anyway, if you get the chance, stop by the host club! I'd really like to see you ladies again!", with a smile and a skip, Honey left, Mori right behind him.

While everyone else watched them leave, Chie made a discovery, "Hey, where's all the cake go?! The only people that got to eat at it were Honey and Mori!"

Yukiko put her finger to her lip, "It… couldn't have been Honey, could it?"

They pondered the question until the bell rang…

* * *

Naoto looked at the chess pieces, it had been a very long time since someone had cornered her like this. Whoever this boy with raven-hair and glasses was, he was very good at this. As she moved her piece, she tried to get information out of him, "So, you come to the chess club often?"

He made his move swiftly, "No, not really, but I did a little reading on you, and it seems you would be fun to play against. I do enjoy a good challenge"

Naoto moved again, "Examining your opponent ahead of time, launching a surprise attack, both are good methods for trying to defeat a superior opponent"

He moved without blinking, "It also allows the surprised to rise to the occation, should they choose to do so"

Naoto looked at the board, there were ten ways to create a wining strategy, only one was foolproof, "Checkmate in two, say, why don't we make this interesting?"

He looked up, "How so?"

"I win, you tell me whatever I want to know. I lose, you get a favor of your choice"

"We have a deal, you can make your move now"

Naoto smiled as she slid her piece, it was impossible to win, she had covered all the bases, save for one, but there was no way that he could see it, he had ten seconds left on the clock, he couldn't possibly-

Her jaw dropped, in three seconds, he moved his piece and hit the clock, "Checkmate. As for that favor… be at music room #3 tomorrow after school, feel free to bring a friend along"

Naoto stared at the board, she'd lost, and she had absolutely no information at all…

The boy turned around, "By the way, my name is Kyoya"

Well, at least she knew she lost to Kyoya… not that it helped much…

* * *

Yosuke sighed as he sat down, "Damn, still nothing, what about you?"

Yu shook his head, "Just gossip, no rumors"

They looked at the window, neither of them paying any attention at all to class, just trying to think. Yu was thinking about Nanako, and his promise that he would call every day while he was gone. He pulled out his phone, and Yosuke knew what he was thinking about, "Don't worry, we'll finish up here and be back in no time"

Yosuke smiled, but he had no clue what he was supposed to do, gathering information rumors was a lot harder in a place where everyone just wanted to play around. He was trying to come up with a new strategy when a tall, blond boy interrupted his chain of thought, "Hello, are you guys the new students?"

Yu nodded, "Yeah, I'm Yu Narukami, that's Yosuke Hanamura"

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, my name is Tamaki Soeh. Listen, could the two of you help me out?"

Yosuke looked up, "What with?"

"Well, I need a few new members for my club, and I was wondering if either of you would be interested"

"What kind of club is it?"

"It's the Ouran Host Club"

"Host club?"

Yu tilted his head, "Isn't that female-entertainment?"

Yosuke sweated, "Way to keep it school-appropriate, Yu"

Tamaki nodded, "Yeah, just like that. Normally, I don't do this, but recently, we had a customer that freaked out for no reason, so we need to show our faithful customers a good time, to calm them down"

"Freaked out for no reason?"

"Yeah, she's a good customer, but she became scared senseless without warning, and ran out of the club room. It was wierd, but the doctors said she was just tired, so a lot of people forgot about it, but I can't let the club suffer over something like that"

"You really like this club, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's really important to me, so yes, I do like it. So, will you come?"

Yosuke and Yu looked to each other, "Tomorrow, we'll be there"

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it! Music room #3, right after school!"

Yosuke smiled as he ran off, "Well, that takes care of that! Now, we just have to report back after school"

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the hotel lobby and traded information, coming to the same conclusion that Mitsuru announced, "It appears that this host club has a lot of interesting characters, and a recent shadow attack"

Aigis nodded, "According to the school medical records, the student from the attack was brought in with no physical symptoms, and they couldn't find anything wrong with her after the episode, either"

Chie put her finger to her chin, "I can't imagine that little boy having something to do with shadows…"

Akihiko laughed, "That kid's the world's greatest martial arts fighter, if he was in a bad mood, I'd bet against anyone that fought him, even me"

Fuuka walked back inside, "I can't detect anything outside using my persona, it looks like there won't be any activity tonight"

Rise yawned behind her, "Who knew using your persona in the real world was so tiring?"

Junpei gave her a wave, "You get used to it. So, you guys got invited to a host club? That sounds cool!"

Yukari smacked Junpei on the back of his head, "Quit daydreaming! We're here for a reason!"

Mitsuru sighed, "As strange as it may seem, it appears that this host club plays a role in our mission. Starting tomorrow, we'll have to investigate this host club, find out what all they know about shadows, and see if we can't find the reason behind these sudden attacks"

Yukiko looked at Naoto, "Naoto, are you okay?"

Naoto was staring at a chessboard, "I'm fine… I just need to figure out how he won"

Mitsuru smiled, "Naoto-chan, Kyoya is a genius, plus he had time to prepare and study your mind before the game. I'm sure that you can beat him, but right now, we need to stay focused. Hey, where's the bear?"

Everyone looked around until they heard something come bounding down the stairs, "Hey, guys, look! They have these really neat snacks in the hotel rooms on fancy little trays!"

Yosuke sighed, "Teddie, this is a fancy hotel, of course they have fancy snacks"

Yu looked out the window silently, until he saw a limo pull up to the front of the hotel, "There's someone here"

Labrys quickly hid all of the triggers that had been laid out over the table, so that they were out of sight, "C'mon, Aigis!", Labrys and her sister dashed upstairs, to keep their identities as robots hidden.

There was a knock at the door, which Yu answered slowly. Much to his surprise, he was greeted by six handsome, smiling strangers, and Haruhi, who looked tired behind them, "Hello, new hosts!"

Yu looked right at Tamaki, "Not to be rude, Tamaki, but what are you doing here?"

Tamaki smiled, "I just wanted to bring you a little thank-you gift for joining the host club! Once I asked Kyoya for help finding where you live, everyone else decided to come too!"

Haruhi sighed in the background, "Since when is kidnapping a form of decision…?"

Honey held up a huge cake, "Why don't we all have some cake and have fun, kay?"

Yu could tell at a glance that none of these people had any intent to harm anyone, so he opened the doorway, "Come on in, there's a table over there"

Haruhi sighed as she walked in, "Please forgive them, they get carried away and forget that people have lives outside of them"

Yu smiled, "Don't worry about it, they're just trying to be nice, in their own way"

Kanji shouted, "Hey! You're those punks that took my stuff!"

The twins held their hands up in defense, "Hold on, now, we didn't steal anything. We were just curious, so we took a peek in your locker. We weren't doing anything wrong, we just wondered if you were as tough as you looked"

Kanji's forehead blood vessel popped out, "You saying I'm not tough?!"

"No, but it seems you are very thick-headed"

"Why you…"

Kanji was ready to go when Naoto held her hand over his fist, "Calm down, Kanji, they're just trying to get a reaction out of you"

The twins sighed, "Way to go, cool guy, ruin our fun, why don't you?"

Naoto looked at them, "Unlawful entry is still a crime"

"Hey, c'mon, we were just having a little fun with him, we aren't hurting anyone"

They were interrupted as Honey sat the cake down, "Now, let's have some cake!"

Teddie jumped over the couch, "Cake? We're having cake?!"

Honey's grin widened as he looked at Teddie, "You're so cute! You can have some cake, Mr. Bear!"

Teddie smiled and held his hand up, "Please, Mr. Bear is my dad, call me Teddie! It's bear-y easy to remem-bear, don't you think?"

Honey's eyes got wide, "You even talk cute! Mori, can we keep him?!"

Mori shook his head, "No, he already has a home"

"Aw… well, we can still have some cake, right Mr. Bear? Oh, my name's Honey!"

Teddie smiled, "Honey, you are the best! It would be an honor to have some bear-y yummy cake with you"

"Yay!", though it was a huge cake, the two of them devoured it in little more than a minute. Mori held up a few pieces, "Anybody else want some?"

As Mori passed out the cake, Kyoya looked at Mitsuru, his tone as strange as his smile, "Ah, you must by Ms. Kirijo, the new teacher, it's a shame I don't have your class, I'm sure you must be a very gifted teacher"

Mitsuru saw beyond his smile, "Kyoya, right? Tres bíen on beating Naoto in a game of chess, it's not an easy feat"

"Don't bother, it was a planned match, I had time to plan ahead. I'm sure a spur-of-the-moment match would be more intense"

"That it would, so tell me about this favor you intend to take from Naoto"

"Naoto shares many similarities with a certain friend of mine, and I think it would be nice for the two to get to know each other"

"You mean Haruhi, right? As a teacher, I'm aware of Haruhi's situation"

"I don't suppose you used any Kirijo contacts to obtain that information… but your idea is an interesting notion"

The two continued as Tamaki laid eyes on Yukari, "Well, hello my dear, I'm sorry if I've intruded, but may I ask your name?"

Junpei laughed, "Pfft, ha! Good luck with that, dude, hell, _I _can tell that you're a player"

Yukari looked put her hand on her forehead, "My name is Yukari, that's Junpei. You are?"

"Tamaki Soeh, at your service"

Tamaki's bow was cut short as Haruhi held up a gun, "Hey, why was this under the couch? And why does it say, 'Minato Arisato' on it?"

Tamaki took the gun from Haruhi, "No, my little girl will not touch something like this! This needs to be placed somewhere safe"

Yosuke held his hand out, "Here, I'll put it somewhere safe, and we can give it to the cops later, alright?"

As Tamaki went to hand it to Yosuke, he slipped and fell, leaving the gun to fly through the air. It was caught by Aigis, who was fully dressed in her school uniform, "This is not a toy, and I would appreciate it greatly if everyone would treat it with respect"

Everyone was silent as Aigis climbed the stairs, not even Mitsuru said a word. Once the silence had passed, Yu stood up, "Alright, while it was nice to have you all over, I think it's time we all went home and got some sleep"

Once everyone the host club was gone, everyone gathered back in the lobby. Mitsuru spoke first, "Alright, it looks like we'll need to keep an eye on the host club even more, now that they have reason to be suspicious of us. Narukami, Hanamura, and Shirogami, I expect all three of you to take part in the host club activities. Tatsumi, Teddie, if the two of you could also become members, that would be terrific"

Kanji balled his fist up, "Why do I have to go?!"

"Because Shirogami might need backup in a foriegn environment, am I clear?"

Kanji's face turned red, "…Crystal"

Junpei looked up, "What about me and Yukari? What should we do?"

Mitsuru sighed, "I would like to send the two of you in, but since you can't be students and neither of you could be teachers, the best option is to have you stand by and wait for instructions"

Yukari sighed, "I never thought I'd agree with Junpei, but he was right about this being a little… slow on our end"

"Well, there is one way to get the two of you in, but I don't think you'd like it"

"What is it?"

* * *

Yukari couldn't decide which was worse, the fact that she was in a maid's outfit, or the fact that more people were staring at Naoto, who was still wearing a boy's uniform. Naoto sighed, "Once again, I apologize that you have to do this"

Yukari smiled, "Don't, I've been through worse for the sake of a mission"

"At least school's almost over"

"Thank god for that"

* * *

Junpei stared at the back of Yu's head, "Dude, you need to have more fun"

Yu smiled, "Who says I don't?"

"You're so serious…"

Yosuke got fed up with it, "Yeah, he is, now could you please quit talking?!"

"You ain't my boss"

"You're a butler, have some manners!"

"That's why I ain't your butler"

Yu tried to ignore them as class carried on, though he was starting to enjoy the idea of smacking them both and telling them to shut up.

* * *

Kanji smiled as he looked down at the threads. He'd never knitted in a club before, but it was actually more fun than he expected. At first, the girls in the sowing club gave him that look he got everywhere he went, a terrified stare. But once things got started, all of that changed, every girl in the room was watching him in awe as he skillfully crafted yet another adorable doll.

So far, they'd had him make about six in total, and there wasn't a sense of fear to be found. "Wow, Kanji! You're really amazing!", he'd been hearing things like that ever since he finished his first one.

Kanji rubbed the back of his head, "It's nothing, really, I just like to knit is all"

"I don't care what you say, these things are cute as Usa-chan!"

"Who's Usa-chan?"

"Honey-senpai's stuffed bunny, he always carries it around. In fact, I've never seen him without it"

"Hm… where does Honey hang out at?"

"W-Why?"

"Well, I thought I could take a look at Usa-chan, I really like stuffed animals"

"Oh, well, he's in the host club, so if you go to music room #3 after school, I'm sure you could see him and Usa-chan"

Kanji handed her a small soccer player penguin, complete with uniform and elaborate cleats, "Here, one soccer-star penguin"

She looked at it, "It's so cute!"

"Hey, what color is this Usa-chan anyway?"

"Pink…"

"Honey's always hanging around with Mori-senpai, the guy that likes kendo, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you tell me a little bit more about the other members of the host club?"

* * *

Labrys looked at the sign one more time, just to make sure she had the right room. She opened the door as rose petals flew past her head, she could make out all the members of the host club, each one dressed in light winter clothes, as a very light snow drifted to the ground. Before she could say anything, Tamaki had gently taken her hand, "Though the air may be cold and slow, my heart beats heatly when I look into your eyes, dear princess"

Labrys walked past him, ignoring him altogether, "Beat it, buddy, I came here because I need help with math, not to flirt"

Tamaki curled up in the corner as Haruhi waved at Labrys, "Oh, hi Labrys, you here to work on math?"

"Yeah, but, why is it snowing in here? On top of that, none of you guys are wearing something heavier? Sheesh, you guys are gonna catch colds"

Haruhi sighed, "C'mon, we can work over here"

Labrys and Haruhi took a seat as the twins looked at Tamaki. Hikaru tried not to smile, "Hey boss, you alright?"

Kaoru stifled a laugh, "Yeah, we haven't seen you do this over anyone but Haruhi"

Tamaki looked over his shoulder, "Haruhi has friends that I don't know about…?"

The twins sighed, "That's why you're sad?"

Labrys sighed, "Ugh, this is hard…"

The twins set their hands on the table, "Wanna take a break and play a game?"

"What kinda game?"

"The 'Which one is Hikaru?' game! If you lose, Haruhi has to do a cosplay of our choice"

Haruhi stood up, "No way! That's not gonna happen!"

Labrys held her hand up, "And if I win?"

"Then you can choose a costume for us to wear, sound fair?"

"Okay, you're on! Be prepared to look rediculous!"

"Alrighty then…", they put on hats and began to twirl, making it impossible to see which one was who, "Which one is Hikaru?"

Labry took a close look at them, "The one on the left is Hikaru, the one on the right is Kaoru"

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong!"

"Nope, I got it right, I can tell"

"Sorry, but you're wrong"

"You're lying, I can tell, your voices are little higher"

Haruhi sighed, "Guys, she caught you, so stop trying to fool her"

Labrys smiled, "Alright! Now you guys have to dress like… clowns! 'Cause you guys were being mean to Kanji!"

"Kanji? You mean that big guy with the skull t-shirt?"

"Yeah, he told me you guys were going through his stuff, and that's not cool"

"You two were digging through his stuff?"

The twins shrugged, "We heard a rumor that he was the leader of a biker gang, so we took a peak. But all we found was normal school stuff and some handmade toys"

"Toys?"

"But they were kinda nice, for homemade dolls"

Labrys held her fist up, "Hey! Kanji makes the best knitted toys ever! He's really proud of it, so don't try and play down his skills!"

Honey looked at Labrys excitedly, "Are they cute, like Usa-chan?!"

"Even cuter! Maybe I should ask him to make some…"

As she drifted off, the door was kicked open, a calm Kanji standing in the doorway, "Hey, this is the host club, right? Hey Labrys, what are you doing here?"

"I needed help with math, so Haruhi agreed to help me out. Wait, Kanji, what are you doing here? You're not here to look, are you?"

Kanji's face got red as he shouted, "Dammit, shut the hell up! It ain't like that and you know it! Why do you keep bringing that up, anyway?!"

"Yosuke told me it would be funny if I kept bringing it up"

"Well don't listen to Yosuke! And remind me to kill him next time I see him!"

"What's in the bag?"

Kanji held up a big paper bag, "I was gonna ask if I could join the host club… this is a gift for Mori-senpai, I heard that he might like it"

Mori looked over at Kanji, "What is it?"

Kanji pulled out a blue bunny rabbit that was outfitted in a kendo suit, holding a little wooden sword, "I heard about how Honey was your best friend and about Usa-chan, so I figured I'd make a matching one for you, what do you think?"

Mori looked down at the bunny, "…"

Honey gasped, "It's so cute! You really made this, Kanji-kun?! It's just like Usa-chan!"

"Thanks, I did my best"

Kyoya pushed his glasses back, "Why do you want to join the host club? Not that I mind, it just is a bit out of the blue, and you've already had an altercation with the twins"

"Because Naoto's my friend, if Naoto's here, so am I"

"Fair enough. We should have an extra costume in the changing room, we don't get customers until a little later, so Renge should be able to evaluate all of the new members before we officially open"

The gears beneath the floor turned as a girl on a platform rose up out of the ground, "Ha ha ha ha! New hosts, you say? Just by looking at this Kanji, I can tell what type his is at a glance! This Kanji is… the bi-curious tough-guy type!"

A vein in Kanji's head popped, "What did you just call me?!"

Labrys held him back, "Kanji, she's talking about how you are supposed to appear to the girls, she's not saying that you're really like that"

Renge's eyes sparkled, "A gentle, shy man whose big, tough looks force him to look another way for a tragic, yet beautiful romance! Yes, this is his type! If only we had a small, yet tough type who was equally shy about your relationship… that would be perfect!"

Naoto sweated as she walked in, "Kanji? Why are you here?"

Kanji blushed and looked away from her, "Uh… I was worried that you might feel… lonely in a room full of people you didn't know, so I came to cheer you up"

Renge fell over, "It's too perfect, my heart's burning up!"

Naoto looked at Kyoya, "What kind of club is this?"

Renge sat back up, "This is the host club, the den of all things moe!"

Yukari rushed in, "Naoto! If this is what's going on in here, we're leaving right now!"

Renge looked at Yukari distastefully, "No maid cosplayers! It ruins the mood!"

"Who are you calling a cosplayer?! I'm a certified maid! And I'm not going to be stuck watching a moe club all day! I'm leaving!", with a huff and a turn, Yukari stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Naoto looked to Renge, "Please don't tell me this is a club for entertaining women…"

Kyoya smiled, "Of course it is, that's why I asked you to be here. According to my resources, you were very popular with the ladies back in Inaba, you'd make an excellent addition to the host club. The fact you improve our new member's appeal is merely an added bonus"

"But, I don't think I'm qualified for something like that…"

Kyoya frowned, "Why not? There's already someone here that shares a lot of traits with you that does just fine"

"Shares traits with me?"

"An interest in law, a high intelegence, calm demeanor, in fact, the only major difference is the fact that you're stacked and she isn't"

Naoto blushed, "While that last bit was unnecessary… I take it that means that Haruhi is a girl?"

"Yes, she is, but since the two of you are hosts, that would be better kept a secret"

"Fair enough… now what's this about types?"

Renge snapped up from her fainted position, "Each host has a type of characteristic that makes them perfect for their duties! For example, Honey's boy lolita characteristics, combined with his love for sweets and cute things, make him amazing! But once he's combined with the stoic, silent Mori, he becomes absolutely irresistible!"

"I see… and you think Kanji and I have this type of dynamic?"

"Yes! Here!", she handed them both a sheet of paper, "Memorize these lines and try them out today! They'll garuntee that you two will be a knockout pair!"

"Well, guess that's good new for you, huh, Kanji?", Yosuke teased as he walked in, "Hey, why is it snowing?"

Yu followed silently, Junpei marveled at it, "Wow, you guys went all out for this"

Renge pointed at Junpei, "You're not a host! There aren't enough costumes! Come back tomorrow!"

Junpei looked at her, "What the hell…?"

Yu patted his shoulder, "Fall back, Batman(batman=butler), we'll meet you outside"

Junpei shrugged it off and headed out, "Don't get into too much trouble"

Renge pointed at Yosuke, "This boy is the… troublemaker type! His devious smile, child-like playfulness, and wild nature that make him unattainable are the things that make girls fall for him! Although, he is in need of a haircut"

Yosuke ground his teeth, "Just what is wrong with my hair?"

"Not shiny enough! It's too ragged! Don't worry, I'll have someone fix that up and we'll get you up to standards in no time!"

Yu patted him on the back, "Relax, she's just trying to make you look your best"

"Wow…! This guy's… the kind-type! No matter what his heart desires, he will always be there for you with an honest and gentle word to encourage you through hardship! You don't need any help from me, just be yourself, and the girls will be running over each other for you!"

Labrys looked at Yu, "He is really nice… but I don't know if I would go that far…"

Tamaki smiled, "Alright, that's everyone! Why don't you guys go get dressed and we'll set things up?"

Kyoya continued to type, "Actually, we're missing one person, but I don't think he'll be here today"

"Oh, yeah, he said he'd be out today, didn't he? Well, our guests will be here soon, so you guys go on and get dressed", the four new hosts left to get dressed while everyone else started to set the tables.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, "That was bold, telling two new members that I'm a girl"

Kyoya shook his head, "Not at all, Naoto owes me and Kanji wants to be here, I doubt either of them would break club rules"

"But you were just teasing Tamaki when you said she was stacked, right?"

"Since when have I been one to use unsarcastic humor?"

Haruhi couldn't wrap her mind around it, "No way… she hides it so well…"

Haruhi was trying to picture it when the doors swung open again. The hosts smiled at the girl that had entered their club, "Hello! Welcome!"

Aigis looked at the group of people, "Hello, I am looking for my sister"

Labrys waved to Aigis, "I'm right here, Aigis!"

Aigis sat down next to Labrys, "What are you working on?"

"Math"

"I see… that would explain why you needed help. Is there any chance the person helping you would assist me as well?"

"Maybe, hey, wasn't Teddie supposed to be with you? I thought you were going to bring him to the club"

"Teddie found a bear-themed coat he insisted he try on. He told me not to wait for him, so I followed orders. He should be here shortly"

As if on cue, a handsome, blonde boy in a jacket covered in cute, bear-like characters ran in, "Wow! It's snowing! This is amazing! Ai-chan, Labby-chan, let's make snow angels!"

Honey jumped up, "Teddie!", he ran over and the two started playing in the snow, "Yay! Snowball fight!"

Renge gasped, "Wow! Those two are just like brothers! I don't care if we don't have another costume, get that boy into the host club, now!"

Teddie and Honey continued to play in the snow as Mori watched on. They looked at their snow angels, Teddie getting very excited, "This is bear-y fun! If only I could play with Honey every day..."

Honey smiled, "You can! As of today, you're a host!"

Tamaki sighed, "... thanks for asking the club president first..."

Kyoya smiled, "As long as he behaves himself, there shouldn't be a problem"

Honey jumped up and down with joy, "Yay! Teddie, we get to eat cake and play!"

Teddie was breathless, "Honey... you're the best!"

Kyoya flinched, "I'm sure that he can't-"

He was stopped as he watched Honey and Teddie devour a cake. Tamaki held his hand over Kyoya's shoulder, "Kyoya... we can afford it, right?"

Kyoya smiled through his strong desire to break down in tears, "Yes... I can manage it..."

Aigis and Labrys looked at the paper as Haruhi explained the problem, "... and that's how you do it"

Labrys gasped, "Wow! That's so much better! Thanks Haruhi!"

"No problem, if you want help, feel free to ask"

"Teddie?!", Yosuke cried from the inside of his winter coat, "What are you doing here?!"

Teddie smiled as he hugged Yosuke, "Yosuke! Guess what? I'm a host! I get to stay and play and eat cake with Honey! Isn't that bear-rific?!"

"Get off of me!"

"Sensei! I'm a host, just like you!", Teddie clung to Yu.

Yu just smiled, "Good for you, Teddie. I'm sure you'll have fun here"

* * *

Once the girls all arrived, they were overwhelmed by the number of new hosts at first, but after things got rolling, the new hosts had each gathered a good amount of customers. Naoto and Kanji were making full use of their roles, if Naoto fell, Kanji would catch her, and then she would pout and say she didn't need any help, but she was happy that he was there for her, charming the girls with ease. Teddie(alongside Honey and Mori) was doing just fine, his looks and child like-demeanor, combined with Honey's, increased their charm factor by twelve, making them the knockout pair everyone expected. When Mori was thrown into the mix, it was surprising that any of the girls weren't staring at them.

The only people that worked solo that day were Haruhi, Yu, Tamaki, and Yosuke. Yosuke wasn't doing bad for his first day, but the remaining solo workers had the biggest crowds, without doubt. Everything was going great until the door flung open, becasue that was when Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Fuuka walked in. Yu had felt the sudden tension in the air, but he wasn't anywhere near fast enough to get away from Yukiko, Chie, and Rise. They had him by the collar in a heartbeat, and all spoke in a terrifying tone, "Senpai... who are all these girls...?"

Yu pulled them aside and explained what the host club was for, "... and that's why I was surrounded by those girls"

Chie still looked pissed, but she tried to keep calm, "I would expect this from Yosuke, but you? No way..."

"I'm doing this for Tamaki. He said he was worried about his club closing down, so I agreed to help him out by being a new member"

Yukiko put her finger to her lip, "That sounds more like you, senpai"

Rise was steaming, "I don't care who it sounds like! Senpai, I don't want you flirting with all of these girls!"

Fuuka patted Rise on the shoulder, "Rise, this is for the mission, he doesn't have a choice"

"Fine! Then I'm staying with him while he's here!", Rise clung to his arm, refusing to let go.

Yukiko blushed, "I-I'm staying, too"

Chie blushed, "M-Me to, for the mission"

Their conversation was cut short as they heard Kanji yelling at Yosuke, "It's not funny anymore! Give me my shirt back!"

Everyone turned to see that Yosuke was running wildly, swinging Kanji's shirt over his head. Even though this was what he was told to do, Yosuke felt terrified that Kanji was really gonna kill him, "You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Yu put his hand on Chie's shoulder, seeing her anger, "Don't worry, this is all part of the club routine, look"

Chie saw how all of the girls were staring at Kanji, either with red faces or hyperventilating, "What's with these girls...?"

Haruhi sighed, "I ask myself that every day"

Naoto sighed, "Finally, I get a break, I don't know how long I can keep pretending to be a charming guy"

Haruhi smiled, "You get used to it"

The twins put their elbows on Naoto, "Hey, Naoto, do you mind if we put your picture on our website?"

Naoto squinted at them, "What picture?"

They held up a computer, showing a very... _revealing_ picture of Naoto, "What do you think?"

Haruhi tried to comfort the catatonic Naoto, "Don't worry, it's photoshopped, although I thought they said they'd stop doing that"

"Aw... Haruhi, you're no fun, maybe Kanji will like this picture...", they grinned wickedly until Naoto smashed the computer.

She tried to look calm, "I don't need those kind of pictures of me on the internet"

The chaos in the room was disrupted as the doors opened, as the rest of the SEES walked into the club room. Mitsuru walked over to Yu, "Anything to report, Narukami?"

Yu shook his head, "Nothing yet"

Akihiko sighed, "Maybe we were wrong..."

They all were letting that sit as a bright light flashed from the doorway. It was a blinding light, one that only revealed a single figure. Once the light died down, there were gasps all around the room, the only person that remained calm was Kyoya, who didn't bother to look up from his notepad. He merely pointed to the changing room, "Minato, you're late, go get changed"

The blue-haired boy wearing headphones nodded and silently walked towards the dressing room. His path was only stopped when Aigis ran over and held him tightly, as tears rolled down her face, "It's... really you!"

He didn't speak, he just held her gently and ran his hand through her hair, "I missed you too, Aigis"


End file.
